Goodbye
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: Their relation ship has been a lie for the past year. How will Norway react when he finds out in the cruelest way? Dedicated to CelloBuddy, but still good, though the title is lacking... Mentions of DenNor and SuFin. Extremely OOC! You were warned.


**WOOOOOOO! My first Den Nor fic ever! I've only read one story where it was mentioned, so watch me fail! This is all part of my plan to get followers. Write fluff, but this is going to be as sad as I can; I feel like making you insane. It may make you think I'm a retard, but fear not! This is only one of many retarded stories.**

**I don't own Hetalia, if I did, SuFin would be everywhere.**

The Norwegian snuggled closer to the Dane; fitting nearly perfectly in his side. Their relationship had been going on for quite a while, now the quiet blond felt most comfortable with his loud counterpart.

"I love you, you know that right." He looked up into the deep blue eyes of his lover.

"I know." Their lips met n a soft kiss.

The Dane's phone beeped which he promptly looked at. "Crap, I forgot. My pal Berwald is coming over, you know him from handball." the phone in his hands beeped again. "Huh, he's bringing Tino, apparently their a couple now."

"Cool, maybe I can stay and it'll be like a double date," Wanting to avoid leaving, again, he thought of a half-assed idea. Lately his boyfriend had been ignoring him when his guy friends were around, it wasn't like they didn't know he was gay.

Matthias took the Norwegians shoulder and looked him straight in the face. "No."

He pouted a bit then left, his lover could get really scary sometimes. Best not to fight with him.

~*~*~*Time skip, cuz I said so.~*~*~*

Lukas opened the door to Matthias's house, once again glad for getting the spare key, if he didn't have it, who knows if he would ever get his phone back from the forgetfull Dane.

"He's sooo annoying, like all needy and whiny. He can't even make up a good excuse to hang with me. And he's like, not good for anything. He's only half smart and obsessed with magic. Like Iggy, at least that guy can play decent football. What good is Lukas?" A grunt in agreement could be heard, probably from the emotionless Swede.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh? I mean, he's..." Great, now even Tino was having trouble finding good qualities of him. Lukas just stood in the doorway listening.

"No, he's not anything, fool of all, king of none. I mean, he's lucky I haven't left him. C'mon, a guy like me with a loser like him?"

The blond standing buy the door couldn't stand it anymore, he marched into the sitting room where all three men were sitting, some sports game playing on the television, not that anyone noticed.

His face was emotionless and his voice monotonous, "Matt, are you drunk?"

The Dane looked up and didn't even feel the slightest bit of guilt. "No, I meant every word I said,"

"But, you said you loved me. Why did you lie." Though his face was as blank as a wall, tears were building pressure behind his violet eyes.

"I never did. This whole relationship was in your mind. It was all a dare by this one," he jerked his thumb towards Berwald,. I never lied to you, you said you loved me and I knew. You wanted to stay and date, I said no. We never went out, you just hang out over here and kiss me." He stood, making himself more intimidating.

The Norwegian wanted to slap the messy haired man in front of him, but he had to refrain, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he would always have feeling for him. No matter how much of a jerk he was, and that was the worst part. His feelings would never be returned. No one could understand the lonely empty feeling that now filed him.

Behind his ex, he could hear the other men laughing quietly at him. He was sure he had a shocked face after that big of a realization hit him.

He looked down ashamed, "I'll take my phone and leave." His phone was thrown at him with little warning. He looked up just in time for it to hit him in the face.

Matthias laughed. "We already read your eJournal. I never knew you had such hot fantasies of me. None of them will ever come true I hope you know."

Lukas's eyes filled with tears, he turned and left. He was still madly in love, but also hated this person. How could he hate the person he devoted so much of his time to? He learned him inside and out, always trying to please him in small ways. All to be laughed out, when their cruel prank finally came to an end.

**This is for CelloBuddy! I decided to dedicate it after I finished...she loves her some Norway. So yeah, review, or Denmark will read your journal. BTW, is and eJournal such a thing?**

** .:**Lukas walked home, crying. He was finally alone and not ashamed to show any emotion now. Suddenly he ran into a girl, just around his age. She had black hair and red roots cut to look like Sebastian's. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled and walked on. "Wait," he ran up to her. She turned around and he stopped. "I'm sorry, I just went through a tough break through, I guess I just wanted to talk to some one." "Oh, well, they call me Cello Buddy. Here's my cell if you ever need to talk again. How about some coffee, I'll buy."She smiled and they walked down to the place Matthias and he used to go on rainy days. 'No forget that loser.' He mentally scolded himself. This was the brgining of a beautiful relationship.

**That was just for my sis, well, enjoy!**


End file.
